1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chopsticks which are convenient for attaching to an ordinary lunch box, a vessel containing precooked noodles, etc., and are handy to carry, and which can be used repeatedly.
2. Prior Art
Chopsticks of telescopic construction which are used for lifting food have been known. Each chopstick comprises a holding member made of a natural fibrous material, such as wood or bamboo, and a case formed from a synthetic resin for housing the holding member. The holding member is slidable out of, and retractable back into, the case. The outer surface of the holding member adjacent to its inner end and the inner surface of the case adjacent to its open end have a plurality of annular ridges and grooves which are engageable with each other to fix the holding member to the case when the former is in the extended position.
The known chopsticks can be retracted for carrying or storage, and they can be extended to ordinary chopstick length when they are used. As the holding members which are used for holding food therebetween are made of a natural fibrous material, e.g. wood or bamboo, the user of the chopsticks does not feel anything unusual when he tries to lift food. The chopsticks are suitable for repeated use. They are suitable for lifting noodles, as they do not readily allow any slipping that is very likely to occur with plastic chopsticks. The telescopic chopsticks also contribute to reducing the consumption of wood, insofar as the holding members are shorter than ordinary chopsticks.
The known chopsticks are, however, less easy to use than ordinary chopsticks of simple or unitary construction. As the holding member of each chopstick is not firmly secured to the case, slight movement relative to the case is unavoidable. The known chopsticks, therefore, lack rigidity and stability in use.